Frank
Born and raised at the port. Frank was born and raised from a western navigator and her husband who worked as a dock hand. This was an unsteady relationship as his mother and father had little time to spend together even though of this major detail they never cheated on one another. Franks family life was very wholesome. One day when frank was eight he wandered into the wrong part of the port and found himself nearby a large cage that seemingly was hidden. When inspecting the cage large green hands grappled franks neck. He was lifted near the orcs face it crushing his neck the orc would yell at frank making his face covered in the orcs vile spit. Frank truly believed that this orc was going to devour him until a shining sword came from the darkness taking off the arm that threatened his life. Frank recovering quickly fled before the sword caught up to him and chopped him up even smaller. Running does not solve everything. After ma's ship never docked after years of waiting again franks pa was destroyed. He turned to beating frank harshly and bringing other women home. This played a giant role in franks later career as he soon found ways to cope with his father's abusive nature joining a small gang which contained seven other teen aged boys his age, they called themselves "Fish mongerers" after a amusing scenario where they had stole a cart of fish. After being in the gang for awhile it was slowly brought in to becoming apart of the thieves guild due to them knowing joining would be a large pay increase. At this time franks job within his gang was to yank whatever they were stealing and run, and run he did. He sometimes would out run horses through the streets of the western castle town due to his excellent maneuvering skills in the city streets. However, he was once almost caught by the towns guard and made a dastardly escape by quickly running to the side of the land bridge of west were he almost fell and ended it all then and there. After escaping the towns guard still happy that his dastardly escape had worked he took the brown knapsack which he had been chased for and took out its contents. Which was one sole model sail ship he looked at the ship his smile turning into nothing less then pure sorrow. His anguish turned slowly but steadily into pure fury as he smashed the bottle onto the floor breaking the ship, He looked down at the now broken sailed ship that laid upon the floor scattered around was the glass that had not protected the ship, He wished that neither ships laid upon the floor miserable and deserted and quickly ran off eastern bound. After the ride of ones life. After his glorious days of being able to out run those who wished to catch him and being without aches and pains frank had received from his experience his charisma, his force to make others enjoy his company or despise him all the more. He would start slowing down becoming a fence for the thieves guild after much recollection on his past and his hopes for the future. His back has been scarred from his short visits from central and east yet he had still kept his head where it belonged, now being somewhat known as a fence for the guild he does not suffer a life of hiding but is now open going and eats hot meals as long as he chooses to however he does suffer from what seems to be an endless war with his mind which tells him that his life is a job that only requires a slow jog and gives nothing in return.